Speed Demons
by KingBeasta
Summary: All Naruto wanted is too go fast. He is Naruto Uzumaki the speed demons will his love for speed get him in trouble or give more trouble than what he asked for. Naruto x Samui
1. Chapter 1

Speed Demons

 **Summary**

All Naruto wanted is too go fast. He is Naruto Uzumaki the speed demons will his love for speed get him in trouble or give more trouble than what he asked for.

Naruto x Samui

 _ **ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_** ** _. I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

 **Year 1999**

Within the Senju Academy a ravenette woman who has red eyes smiles down at the children this teacher is wearing a blue casual dress she has curly black hair. This woman is Kurenai Yuhi a teacher who teaches the kindergarteners at Hashirama Academy Kurenai smiles brightly at her students.

Kurenai smiles at her energetic students "okay now settled down." said Kurenai she smiles as the children had quite down "okay for today we are going to discuss what we did over break, now who would like to go first? " asked Kurenai she then she's Ino Yamanaka raised hand. Ino is wearing a purple sundress "I guess you're first Ino did you do anything exiting? " asked Kurenai.

Ino smiles brightly at Kurenai "yes Kurenai-sensei I went to this flower field it was amazing." said Ino.

"Okay who's next...how about you Sakura did you do anything fun? " asked Kurenai turning to the pinknette.

Sakura nods her head "I went on a cruise to Hawaii it was way more cooler than piggy. " said Sakura shooting her thumb at Ino.

Ino looks angry at Sakura "hey who are you calling a pig forehead! " yelled Sakura causing everyone to cringe at the volume of the young girls voice.

"Shut up Sakura you're too damned loud! " yelled Kiba glaring at the pinknette.

Sakura glares back Kiba "who asked you mutt! " yelled Sakura.

Kurenai claps loudly gaining their attention "okay that's enough who else wants to go? " asked Kurenai looking at her students she then hums to herself her eyes turned to Naruto Uzumaki who's talking to Haku and Gaara "hm, okay how about you Naruto-kun what about you did you do anything interesting over the break? " asked Kurenai.

Naruto grins widely showing his teeth "I did something fun! My dad and mom took me to a NASCAR track it was awesome! " yelled Naruto grinning like an idiot.

Kurenai smiles softy at Naruto "ehehe, I take it you had fun Naruto-kun? " asked Kurenai.

Naruto grins even more "yep, and that's why I decided! " yelled Naruto causing everyone to be confused at the young blonde child.

Kurenai tilts her head in confusion "what have you decided Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai in a sweet tone.

If Naruto's grin could get any more wide the smile would literally rip his face apart " everyone, Kurenai-sensei I've decided to become a NASCAR driver! " yelled Naruto in proud with his chest puffed out.

For a whole minute everything went sient the only you were able to hear was a cricket from outside but then the classroom is filled with laughter "Ahahaha, there's no way you would be a race car driver you're too stupid and short! " laughed Kiba.

Sakura wipes away the tears "Kiba is right there's no way an idiot like you can become a race car driver! " laughed Sakura.

Ino laughs with Sakura "yeah, you're too stupid to even drive Naruto! You'll probably crash right when you start the car.! " laughed Ino she then grins at Naruto flipping her hair to the side.

Sasuke just stares at him with a stoick expression "a loser like you can never be something as competent as a race car driver." sais Sasuke in tone as if he's superior to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighs from his seat "will you all be quiet you're all to noisy. " said Shikamaru who was resting his head on the desk. He then looks up at Naruto "and Naruto stop yelling it's a real drag. " said Shikamaru laying his head back on the desk completely unaware of Naruto's hair shadowing his face.

Naruto then raises his head having his eyes completely consumed by conviction "I will become a NASCAR racer! I don't care what any of you guys say! I'll become the greatest and best race car driver in the world! That's a promise of a lifetime Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto with a large grin a shy girl blushes at Naruto, while a blonde girl who looks like the shy girl smiles brightly at him.

Gaara smiles at his best friend "I believe in you Naruto. " thought Gaara.

Haku also smiles at Naruto and ignoring all the girls giving him lovey dovily stares " Naruto can do it. If not him then no one. " thought Haku.

 **Time Skip: Year 2017**

Within the city of Chicago a race is going on but not a car chase or street race no, the race that is going on is the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, which is the sport's highest level of professional competition. It is consequently the most popular and most profitable NASCAR series. Since 2001, the Cup Series season has consisted of 36 races over 10 months. While each car attempts to pass each other but while cars rage against each other an orange and purple Citroen GT LM 2017 is simply just cruising by as if that person is on the track.

Which the person might as well since every racer is trying their best to hit the Citroen GT LM the car smoothly avoids each and every car. But while the cars are driving each driver narrows their eyes at the Citroen GT LM while driver of the just stares at the road not even bothering to look at his opponents.

Which isn't that surprising since the driver is known not paying any of the drivers a mind while most would see this an act of arrogance or cockiness the loyal fans know the driver isn't neither he's just so confident and a great driver that he doesn't need to worry about anyone on the track.

As everyone watches a red 2016 Camaro ZL1 and white 2017 Mustang Shelby GT350R drives inbetween the Citroen GT LM "it seems like Johnny Blizzard and Mac Allen have cornered rookie sensation Devil's Speed! While this young driver has been some tight situations before this one seems even hard!" yelled the announcer watching as the two cars are on both sides of the Citroen to escape the death lock.

But as Johnny and Mac blocks both sides of Devil's Speed the driver still pays them no mind "tsk, too easy. " said Devil's Speed.

"Um, boss man what the hell are you talking about? " asked a person who's talking to Devil's Speed over the com.

Devil's Speed just shrugged his shoulders "nothing Suigetsu, just wondering if these two believe really believe there's no other way out of this 'trap' of theirs? " pondered Devil's Speed smirking to himself.

If Devil's Speed could he would see a shocked expression on Suigetsu's face "wait what the hell are you doing!" roared Suigetsu.

Devil's Speed smirk even wider "like I said nothing. " said Devil's Speed he then puts his car in reverse as the gear had been shifted to drive the car drives backwards as Devil's Speed is going reverse both Johnny and Mac crash into each other due to the shock of Devil's Speed going in reverse but everyone else is shocked but people become even more shocked when Devil's Speed turn around and begins to drive backwards.

The announcer looks shocked which he almost unhinged his jaw "unbelievable Devil's Speed is literally driving backwards. Which has never been done or attempted this kid is incredible! " roared the announcer which had made everyone in the stadium cheer for Devil's Speed.

 **With Team Devil's Speed**

Just as any NASCAR racer they have their own pit crew but while some would yell at the racer for encouragement or what to do. A man with a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it , almond shaped purple eyes, and he has pointed teeth, one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. The man is wearing a orange and black track suit on the back of the jacket is a red swirling whirlpool this man is between the age of 18 or 19 his name is Suigetsu Hōzuki, he's a member of the pit crew.

Everyone looks at Suigetsu strange as the man is bouncing up and down yelling at Devil's Speed "God Dammit you fuckin' idiot are you trying to get your ass killed you fucking dumb ass! And why the fuck are you still driving in reverse you fucking dumb shit! " roared Suigetsu as he's forced to watch Devil's Speed drive backwards.

Suigetsu then hears laughing he turns and see's a woman chuckling. This woman has pale complexion she has dark gray-green colored eyes, and long pink hair going past her thighs. Just like everyone else on the team she wears an orange and black suit this woman is Simca she's around the age of 32. Simca is the captain of the team. She then grins in a Cheshire like way "isn't it obvious? " asked Simca who's staring at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at Simca "what you talking about? " asked Suigetsu who's confused at the pinknette.

This had only caused Simca to grin "how about I answer your question with another question, how long have you known him? " asked Simca.

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders "about four years. Why? " asked Suigetsu shooting her a curious and suspicious expression.

Simca then places Her index finger under her chin gaining a fake thinking pose "oh yeah that's right you've known Naruto before he became a NASCAR driver of I remember right he was a street racer wasn't he? " asked Simca with a grin.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at her grin not sure what to feel about it. " Yeah, back then he was a street racer he used to always win. Not just that but he was never caught by any police hell the police never saw his face mostly because he always a bad ass driver but it also had to do with all his windows were tinted. Hell every time he would race they would always lose their car or money. " said Suigetsu.

Simca nods her head in agreement "true, but Naruto isn't one to be arrogant or overconfident he's simply a demon when it comes to driving. " said Simca as she watch Naruto pass other racers.

Suigetsu stares at her with a deadpan expression "he's a demon when it comes to driving? What the hell is that even supposed to mean? " asked Suigetsu who's eyebrow is twitching.

Simca still continues to grin "it's actually like I said. When Naruto drives he becomes a full demon of the road. When he's on the track no one can match his skills after you should know this since you've watched all the types of street race tracks he's been on. What was his street racer name again? " asked Simca.

Suigetsu gives Simca a questionable he could never understand the former NASCAR driver but the man soon realize he'll never understand her. "His name back in the day was Black Lion King of the Streets ( **Tōri no kuroi Raionkingu** ) why are you asking me all these questions anyways? " asked Suigetsu as he narrows his eyes at Simca.

The pinknette just smiles at Suigetsu in a charming matter "because I enjoy that frustrated expression." said Simca Suigetsu quickly gains an expression of annoyance "but also to remind you that when it goes to racing no matches Naruto with Naruto it's like he has a connection with the machine and he becomes the master bending all to his will. " said Simca with a true smile.

Suigetsu then smiles "yeah true I've never seen anyone beat him. I just wish he would stop driving backwards already I mean he's on his last lap and I'm not even sure if he's taking it seriously. " said Suigetsu as he watches Naruto past and navigate through the track.

Simca turns to the track and smiles at Naruto "I wouldn't say that you know as much as I do Naruto loves driving. " said Simca.

Suigetsu shrugs his shoulders and watches the race with a toothy grin "true Naruto truly is a Speed Devil. " said Suigetsu.

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto drives in reverse he comes neck in neck with a white 2017 Mercedes CLA 250 Naruto doesn't even glance he just stares at side mirror "am I really going to be the first person to win a race who's driving in reverse. " said Naruto he then grins to himself .

Everyone watches in amazement as Naruto crosses the finish line while still in reverse "unbelievable rookie sensation Devil's Speed has just won while in reverse. This is amazing he truly is a boy of miracles. " said the announcer as he watches every driver step out of the car.

They watch as each of the pit crew run to their respectable driver Suigetsu walks up to Naruto who just steps out of his car Suigetsu grins at Naruto, the race car driver then removes his orange race car helmet.

Just like his team Naruto is wearing an orange and black suit. He has tan colored skin tone he has violet colored eyes, whiskered like birthmarks on each side of his face he has spiky blonde hair his hair goes down to his shoulders his spiky hair looks like two fox ears Naruto also has a lean body and is around the age of 18. "Nice one Naruto. " said Suigetsu as he fist bumps with Naruto.

Naruto grins back at Suigetsu "thanks Suigetsu. Oh, yeah I saw your little break down." said Naruto with a grin.

Suigetsu then gains a large tic mark "I was not having a break down I was pissed! " roared Suigetsu glaring daggers at Suigetsu.

Naruto then gave his whitenette friend a fake look of concern "why were pissed? " asked Naruto smiling at his friend.

"Because you were driving backwards! Who the fuck does that! " roared Suigetsu gaining a vain on the side of his head.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "what I had to I was in a death look. " said Naruto.

Suigetsu eyebrow then begins to twitch at a rapid pace "I know that but driving the last lap in reverse are you insane! " roared Suigetsu he then gets slapped against the back of his head causing the man to fall to his face.

Suigetsu gets up from the ground and turn his head a beautiful girl with long blonde hair styled into twintails, green eyes, and a slender body. Although she has C-cup breast, they can also be considered as an asset to her appearance. Suigetsu glares at the petite blonde "damn you Kodama! What the fuck was that you damn midget! " yelled Suigetsu glaring daggers at the small girl.

Kodama glares back at Suigetsu "what did you call me Suigetsu? " asked Kodama in a deadly tone.

"Will you two be quiet. " said a woman in a strict tone.

"Agreed some might think you two have feelings for each other. " said a woman who's voice is laced in a playful tone.

"Ugh, must you two always fight. " groaned a woman who's obviously seen these two argue more than she likes.

Both Suigetsu and Kodama turn around and she a woman has long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. Her name is Elizabeth Mably.

Next to Elizabeth is Chiffon Fairchild , she generally keeps her eyes narrowed to slits, as they are unnaturally colored and possess a line running down her pupils. She has brown colored hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle.

And next to Chiffon is Satellizer L. Bridget has fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses, as she is myopic.

Chiffon smiles at the two "now will to stop yelling like children? " asked Chiffon.

The two nods each of their heads "yes ma'am. " said Suigetsu.

Both Kodama and Suigetsu shiver in fear at Chiffon "you got it Chiffon ." said Kodama.

Simca Jūgo, Kabuto walking towards Naruto. Kabuto has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he normally keeps in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses.

Jūgo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. Jūgo smiles down at Naruto "that was amazing Naruto a bit reckless but amazing. " said the gentle giant.

Naruto smiles at Jūgo "thanks Jūgo but it was worth it though. " said Naruto.

Kabuto smiles at Naruto "you're both right it was reckless but it was needed to be done now I believe the press would want to hear from you Naruto-kun. " said Kabuto.

Simca then slap the back of Kabuto's back causing the 24 year old man to tumble foreword "yeah what four eyes said but before that I think someone wants to greet you foxy-kun. " grinned Simca with a wide grin and pointing behind her.

Behind her is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She appears around the age of 20. She wears a white sleeveless blouse over the blouse she wears a black Leather Jacket Genuine Lambskin Stylist Bomber Coat Biker, light blue skinny denim jeans, 2017 New Winter Women Black High Heel Martin Boots Buckle Gothic Punk Ankle Motorcycle Combat Boots, and around her neck she wears a Senco Gold 22k Yellow Gold Choker Necklace, this woman is Samui.

Samui walks over to Naruto with a stoick expression "that was cool Naruto-kun. " said Samui with a straight face.

Naruto smiles at Samui "thanks Samui-chan. I'm glad someone didn't complain how I drove. " said Naruto with a smirk he then gasp her hand "come on babe let's get this press down. " said Naruto him and everyone heads towards the press conference.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto and his team stand in front of various of reporters but next to Naruto is the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup trophy Samui is next to Naruto with a stoick expression. Naruto massages his chin and points at a reporter "okay how about you with the white cap. " said Naruto.

Samui then hands Naruto his white baseball hat that has Hermes magical wand the Caduceus. Naruto smiles at Samui "thanks babe. " said Naruto kissing her on the check he smiles as he see's her pink blush Naruto couldn't help himself but to laugh as he see's Samui still has her stoick expression.

Samui turns to Naruto "it was the cool thing to do Naruto-kun. " said Samui.

The reporter raises his recorder at Naruto "yes I have a question. What was going through your mind on today's race? " asked the reporter.

Naruto smiles at Samui he then turns back to the reporter "my beautiful girlfriend was going through my mind and to win. " said Naruto he then points at a female "you in the brown jacket. " said Naruto.

"How does it feel to be the youngest NASCAR racer to win eight trophies? " asked the reporter.

Naruto just grins "it feels amazing Dattebayo! " said Naruto causing alot of people to cheer.

A young man with red hair raises his mic "I have question. When are you and Samui going to get married?" asked the red head.

Samui leans in to the mic "we have not decided we believe we are still young and there's no reason to rush things. But marrying Naruto-kun would be cool. " said Samui.

Simca then leans it "okay that's all folks I'm pretty sure you want to hear from Johnny and Mac. " grinned Simca but just as she said it each reporter ran off wanting to hear from those two. Simca grins at everyone.

Kodama gains a deadpan expression "okay how did you do that? " asked Kodama.

Simca grins at Kodama she then hits the dab "with skill. " said Simca causing everyone to gain a sweat drop "but let's celebrate foxy-kun won! " yelled Simca.

"But Naruto always wins. " said Suigetsu.

Simca smiles sweetly at Suigetsu "okay then it's settled Suigetsu will be paying. " declared Simca.

"Wait what! No i'm not! " yelled Suigetsu but none of them listened to Suigetsu.

Naruto who's holding Samui's hand just smiles at Suigetsu "have we're leaving. " said Naruto.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Samui "wait you not coming? " asked Suigetsu.

Both shook their heads negatively "no we have other plans Suigetsu. Have fun. " said Samui dragging Naruto away.

"Wait a minute Satellizer is coming. Ah, shit she's going to make me broke! " yelled Suigetsu with a downcast expression.

"I almost feel sad for him." said Samui.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "really?" asked Naruto Samui then nods her head "I'll be back I need to change." said Naruto.

Samui nods her head "okay. " said Samui 20 minutes later Naruto comes back wearing a black shirt that has the word 'Finesse 90s', White Japanese Landscape Print joggers , and 2017 Wholesale Ultra Boost Uncaged Hypebeast Uncaged Low Mens Samui looks up and down at Naruto "you look cool. " said Samui.

Naruto grins at Samui "thanks you look beautiful. " said Naruto the two then entered the parking lot Naruto then walks to his silver and purple 2017 Lamborghini Veneno Naruto opens the door for Samui she enters and he then enters the car.

As the two start to leave Samui turns to Naruto "so, where are we going? " asked Samui in a curious tone but still having a serious expression.

Naruto hums to himself "hmm, I was thinking of Cho and Bing Flame Slay." said Naruto.

Samui crosses her arms causing Her D-cup breast to bounce "nice choice Naruto-kun. If I remember right that was our second date. But you know most rich people would want to go to those high class places. " said Samui.

Naruto nods his head "true but I know how much you dislike those places since they feel stuffy to you but we don't have to go to Cho and Bing Flame Slay we could go somewhere else Samui-chan. " said Naruto.

Samui shakes her head negatively "no i'm fine with Cho and Bing Flame Slay. We can always go to a high class next time. While I don't like how arrogant some of those people are I like dressing up. " said Samui.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "have you talked to your brother? " asked Naruto.

Samui shook her head negatively "you know I haven't after all the only thing Atsui talks about is his boyfriend Deidara and I really don't want to hear him talk about his sex life with Deidara. " said Samui with a sigh.

Naruto let's out a small chuckle "can't say I don't blame you no one wants to hear about what their siblings sex life." said Naruto.

Samui nods her head "I'm glad you know my pain but speaking of family how's Karin doing? I heard that her mother Shiroiumi ( **White Sea** ) had died from liver failure. " asked Samui.

Naruto let's out a sigh "she's holding up right My mom, dad, Kankuro, and I have been helping her deal with the death of Shiroiumi. " said Naruto.

Samui couldn't help but to feel sad for Karin after all she knew what it feels like to have a love taken away from you.

"So, Karin and Kankuro are dating? I forget what does he do again? " asked Samui.

The male blonde nods his head "Kankuro is an intern for Disney. He says he's working on a project for the sequel of Big Hero Six. " said Naruto.

"Well that sounds interesting. " said Samui.

Naruto nods his head "yep make up boy finally gets to do what he likes playing with dolls. " said Naruto Samui let's out a small chuckle Naruto smiles at Samui

 **Location - Cybertron**

Cybertron is the home planet of theTransformers and the body of their creator, Primus. Cybertron is a shining metal, technological world; a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Battling over control of Cybertron and its resources is frequently the motivation for, or origin of, the Transformers' epic wars. Beyond these facts much about Cybertron can differ between continuities.

While the planet is usually a shinning mechanical planet it is now a full out War zone between both Autobots and Decepticons. The planet is literally in a civil war with both Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting each other for control of the planet. But the war had gotten so intense both sides have lots alot of soldiers but the Autobots being who they are refused to give up even if the Decepticons have killed hundreds of their brother and sister.

Even, though war is going on hope has not been lost for the Autobots and complete control and conquest has not lessen with the treacherous Decepticons. With the fight raging on Rachet doctor and scientist of Autobots and Shockwave scientist of the Decepticons have found a war to win the long war.

Rachet had found a cybertronian device but not any cybertroian technology, but a device created by Primus. This device is known as Lights of Orion which holds cosmic energon. Shockwave had found a weapon created by Unicron this weapon is known as Magna Saber a powerful sword that holds chaos energon.

Primus is the creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer.

Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things.

Within a autobot home base Rachet runs towards Optimus "by the all spark I think I have a solution to end this war once and for all. " said Rachet.

Optimus who's talking to Hot Rod turned his head "a way we can finally end this civil war but how? " asked Hot Rod.

Rachet smiles at the young autobot "have you ever heard of the Lights of Orion? " asked Rachet.

Hot Rod shook his head negatively " no can't say I have. What is it? " asked Hot Rod looking at the medic.

Optimus looked in shocked with his blue metallic orbs shining "the Lights of Orion is an ancient device that predates Cybertron. It was created by our creator Primus supposedly this device had a different type of energon there was only one who used this device and that was Cypher Jupiter the very first Cosmibot these transformers were so powerful that they could shape and form a spark. " said Optimus.

Hot Rod's eyes shot up in be wilderness he then turns towards Optimus "whatever happened to this Cypher Jupiter? " asked Hot Rod.

Optimus let's out a sigh " no one truly knows he disappeared 30,000 years ago along with the Lights of Orion . " said Optimus .

Rachet coughs in his hand gaining the attention of both soldiers "maybe not I've found a powerful energon source on a planet called Earth I believe the Lights of Orion is somewhere on the planet. But I also detected another energon source. " said Rachet.

Optimus gains a concern expression "another energon source? What kind of source?" asked Optimus.

Hot Rod then gets a feeling of dread "why do I have bad feeling about this." thought Hot Rod.

Rachet rubs the back of his head "I'm not sure what the source is but it's dark. Darker than dark energon. " said Rachet.

The leader of the Autobots narrows his eyes "we must get to Earth. " said Optimus.

"But how we're at war! " exclaimed Hot Rod.

Optimus turns to Hot Rod "you would have to go Hot Rod. " said Optimus.

Hot Rod looks in shock "me? Why me? Why not Elita One, Bumblebee, Jazz, or even Iron hide hell why not Arcee or Cliffjumper!" yelled Hot Rod.

Rachet was also wondering the same thing "because each of them are on an important mission but this is a very important mission Hot Rod I have a feeling get their hands on this energon source will spell the annihilation everything we know. " said Optimus.

Hot Rod nods his head "alright I understand for the survival of Cybertron! " roared Hot Rod.

 **Location - Decepticons Base**

Starcream stands above three Autobots these Autobots are Sideswipe, Chromia, and Bulkhead each of the bots has oil linking from their mouth and various of wholes in their body. Sideswipe is missing a leg, Chromia has a hole in her stomach, and Bulkhead eye has been ripped out. Scarscream glares at the Autobots "now this is the last I will ask and next person will loose their spark. " said Starscream pointing his blaster at the three Autobots.

Bulkhead spits out a tooth and glares "do you're Decepticon trash we won't betray our own like you bastards! " sneered Bulkhead.

Starscream shrugged his shoulders he then grins darkly "okay have it your way scrap. " said Starscream he points his blaster at Bulkhead and blows his head head off he then fires a blast of energy at chest destroying his spark. Both Chromia and Sideswipe looked in shocked.

They then hear foot steps behind them "very well done Starscream. I always found that pathetic piece of metal useless. " said a voice that leaked cruelty behind them is Megatron the ruler of the Decepticons then thrust his hand through Chromia ripping the Autobot's spark out ending the heroic transformer.

Starscream bows to Megatron "it is my pleasure Megatron." said Starscream he then looks at Sideswipe "do you want me to kill him?" asked Starscream pointing his blaster at Sideswipe head.

Megatron shook his head negatively " no Knockout wants him he says he can be of us. Besides I need you and Onslaught to head to Earth. " said Megatron.

Starscream gives Megatron a questionable stare "what for?" asked Starscream.

Shockwave then enters the room "there's a weapon known as Magna Saber on Earth. " said Shockwave.

"As you know Starscream the Magna Saber was a sword that holds Chaos Energon. The very energon that Unicron uses. What you might not know Chaos is one of the most dangerous and powerful types of energon with this sword a person gains complete control of Chaos power with this sword a person could reanimate the dead or create but it can also destroy planets. " said Megatron.

Starscream puts his hand on his chin "if I remember right there was someone called Trinoid who welded the sword. " said Starscream.

Shockwave nods his head "correct this sword must be retrieved. " said Shockwave.

 **Location - Earth**

The two had just got done with dinner they then enter the car. Samui smiles at Naruto "that was cool we should go to that place again. " said Samui enjoying the ride back to their house.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "hell yeah I forgot how good it was Samui-chan. " said Naruto he then smiles at her.

Samui raises an eyebrow at Naruto "what it something on your mind ? " asked Samui.

Naruto shook his head negatively "naw, not really but my mom has been asking when are we going over there. " said Naruto he then scratches the side of his cheek nervously.

Samui hums to herself "it would be nice seeing Kushina-san again. I just hope she doesn't ask when are we going to have a kid it's so uncool. " said Samui with a sigh.

Even though the two are talking Naruto keeps his eyes on the road which Samui had always found amazing. She never really understood how he does that hell she couldn't understand why Naruto would drive in reverse and finish the race in reverse. "True but you know my mom she wants grandkids. " said Naruto.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want kids well now I don't. I don't feel ready. " said Samui as she looks out the window she then allows a small smile remembering how she met Naruto.

"Same here too soon. " said Naruto as he continues to drive to his and Samui house.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Speed Demons is done. the next story I'll do is Our Nindo Way and then I'll do Bridge of Two Paths.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have. I'm glad I can finally put out a Naruto x digimon story**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following week ill eliminate someone from the poll and we'll see who Naruto ends up with but i'm betting on Azula**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **98**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **91**

 **Menma x Yue -** **53**

 **(A/N Naruto looks like akatsuki Naruto. Optimus, Chromia Megatron ,Rachet , Shockwave, Bulkhead looks like from transformers prime Hot Rod, Starscream, and Sideswipe looks like from Armada )**

 **Did you like Naruto's pit crew also this story doesn't follow any transformers story**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/:N after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"As you know Starscream the Magna Saber was a sword that holds Chaos Energon. The very energon that Unicron uses. What you might not know Chaos is one of the most dangerous and powerful types of energon with this sword a person gains complete control of Chaos power with this sword a person could reanimate the dead or create but it can also destroy planets. " said Megatron._

 _Starscream puts his hand on his chin "if I remember right there was someone called Trinoid who welded the sword. " said Starscream._

 _Shockwave nods his head "correct this sword must be retrieved. " said Shockwave._

 _ **Location - Earth**_

 _The two had just got done with dinner they then enter the car. Samui smiles at Naruto "that was cool we should go to that place again. " said Samui enjoying the ride back to their house._

 _Naruto nods his head in agreement "hell yeah I forgot how good it was Samui-chan. " said Naruto he then smiles at her._

 _Samui raises an eyebrow at Naruto "what it something on your mind ? " asked Samui._

 _Naruto shook his head negatively "naw, not really but my mom has been asking when are we going over there. " said Naruto he then scratches the side of his cheek nervously._

 _Samui hums to herself "it would be nice seeing Kushina-san again. I just hope she doesn't ask when are we going to have a kid it's so uncool. " said Samui with a sigh._

 _Even though the two are talking Naruto keeps his eyes on the road which Samui had always found amazing. She never really understood how he does that hell she couldn't understand why Naruto would drive in reverse and finish the race in reverse. "True but you know my mom she wants grandkids. " said Naruto._

 _"Yeah, I know but I don't want kids well now I don't. I don't feel ready. " said Samui as she looks out the window she then allows a small smile remembering how she met Naruto._

 _"Same here too soon. " said Naruto as he continues to drive to his and Samui house._

 _ **Recap End**_

He then allows a smile to appear on his face "but I've been thinking about calling mom and telling we plan to come over and you know mom she'll make a bouquet just for the two of us. " chuckled Naruto his mother had like to take another step when it comes to him and Samui but sometimes it feels like she's doing the most when it's not necessary.

Samui allows a smile to appear on her beautiful "that seems nice hopefully your godfather isn't there though." said Samui bit Naruto was still able to pick a clear tone of annoyance.

The blonde race car driver couldn't help but to release a chuckle "still don't like Jiriaya? " questioned Naruto who turns Samui usually his eyes would be on the road but they are at a red light and the red light had stayed red for nearly seven minutes.

The pale blonde narrows her blue eyes at her blonde lover "he's uncool. And a pervert." said Samui with an annoyed tone crossing her arms underneath her breast ever since she had been introduced to Naruto's godfather simply because all he did would stare at her breasts sure she was aware of her large breasts and men would ogle at her breasts but the old man didn't even introduced himself to her. No the whitenette just stared at her breasts and when he finally broke contact with her breasts the man then asked would she be in his porno. She then got the pleasure of watching Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade punched the old man.

Naruto released a small chuckle as he rubs the back of his blonde locks "well, I can't blame but somehow, someway he's married. Don't know how but some how the pervert is married." Said Naruto with a sigh he then smiles as the light had finally change the blonde always did hate when it took a really long time for the light to change.

Samui stares into his violet colored eyes with her eyebrow raised "married to who and why? " asked Samui with a confused and a questionable expression on her face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure how or what he did to make her fall for him but her name is Towika she'd told me she used to be in the navy and I'm honestly not sure what she's in him but I guess there's someone out there for anyone...even for a hopeless pervert like Jiriaya I'm still not sure how my dad can be in the same room with him when he goes all pervy." questioned Naruto.

Samui shrugged her shoulders "probably a gift from God. " joked Samui.

This had caused her blonde counterpart to chuckle "ahaha, probably hell Tsunade-baachan and Orochimaru can't stand him half the times and they're his best friends!" chuckled Naruto while he loves his godfather as much as he would if Jiriaya was his grandfather but his gofather's perverted side was so annoying and tiring to deal with. But he honestly didn't understand how his father was able withstand or tolerate him but he could also say the same for his wife but he could understand how Orochimaru was single mostly because the guy is weird and his obsession for anything but snakes but from what Tsunade had told him he's seeing a man called Mizuki and if the blonde remembered right Mizuki was his teacher when he was in grade school.

Samui then watches as the violet-eyed blonde gained a revolting expression this raised questions with the female blonde "um, are you alright? You look like your about to throw up? " question Samui with a worried expression on her face.

Naruto with his eyes focused on the road shook his head negatively "you don't want to know. " warned Naruto hoping his beautiful blonde girlfriend won't asked about it.

But unfortunately his Samui seemed to be curious about what had caused Naruto to have that expression of utter disgust "what is it Naruto? It can't be that bad? "questioned Samui with her blue eyes glaring at Naruto. She honestly didn't believe whatever he was thinking couldn't be bad as hearing her brother's Atsui sex life Samui then unconsciously shivers as she remembers Atsui giving her a very detailed of what Deidara could do with his tongue the blonde could've sworn she was listening to a pornhub biography.

Samui could've sworn she saw his tan face became a sickly green "I just thought of Orochimaru and my old teacher Mizuki doing couple things. Ugh! I think I might be sick. " groaned Naruto sure he has friends that are gay but he honestly wouldn't want to imagine two men having sex or anything that can be described sexual.

His beautiful girlfriend then places a kiss on his whiskered cheek the young racer could literally feel the warmth from her lips she pulls away and sees the male blonde with a pout as the warm feeling from her lips disappears she smiles warmly at seeing his dejected expression. Samui then grabs his phone which was plugged in with the aux cord Samui's eyes then gained a look of interest as she scrolls down his music.

Naruto doesn't even bothered turning towards her mostly because he's used to her going through his phone "what you doing? " asked a curious Naruto he then begins to drive slow as he sees a yellow light.

She then shrugged her shoulders "looking for something to listen too. Ah, I found it." said Samui as she taps on his phone the music starts playing and she smiles at him as the speakers begin to play Muddy Blunts by Suicide Boys "I know you love Suicide Boys so I figured this would make you feel better by the way did you buy the tickets yet? " question Samui as she sees both her and Naruto are getting closer to their house.

Naruto nods his head and gains a carefree smile "don't worry about it I already taken care of it. Besides I know how much you've been wanting to see Yaeji live hell I'm the one who introduced her to you ya'know." stated Naruto with him rolling his eyes at her.

She narrows her eyes at Naruto she then pinched him on his side causing him to yelp in pain she then retrives her hand and crosses both arms underneath her breast "don't be an asset it's uncool Naruto. " lectured Samui she then let's out an eep as the blonde picked her in the ribs she then blushes in embarrassment.

She turns and glares at him while Naruto just snickers at her "I love it when you make those cute noises. Sure I love your serious attitude but I love it when you make those cute sounds." grinned Naruto but if he wasn't dating Samui he would probably be dead right now. She wasn't the type of person who allowed others to walk all over her it was always something he admired about her.

Samui grumbled underneath her breath her breath "your lucky I love you Naruto." said Samui in a low tone but Naruto heard her and even gain a cheeky grin on his whiskered face.

But their drive had finally came to an end when the two blonde's are in front of their house the two blondes live in a gated community. Both of them live in a large grey two story house as Naruto parks in the driveway after he turned the car off Naruto grins at her in a cheeky manner he then leans his head against her shoulder "awe, you really do care. " said Naruto in a dreamy tone.

Samui couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her boyfriend "idiot. " said Samui with a low growl.

He then cups her face and grins widely at her "but I'm your idiot." commented Naruto he then brings his lips close to her own but instead of feeling his masculine lips against her own she feels his tongue against her lips and nose he returns his tongue back to his mouth and grins widely at her with an idiotic expression.

Samui wipes the saliva from her face and flicks his nose like an owner does to their dog. This action causes the young blonde to pout at the 20 year old woman she then moved her hand towards his scalp and begins to massage it making the male blonde to release a low growl from his throat upon realizing the growl caused Naruto to blush in embarrassment "I guess you are my idiot and I wouldn't want you any other way she then leans her pale face towards his own tan face but his eyes widened in surprise as he feels her teeth on his bottom lip Samui wasn't nibbling on his bottom she was actually biting it. Naruto tries to pull away from her but the busty blonde unfortunately, for the young Uzumaki she has him in a death grip she then pulls away from Naruto and just stares at him with a blank expression.

He then rubs his bottom lip from soreness he then glares at Samui but she stares at him with a blank expression "payback a bitch isn't it Naruto." stated Samui with victory.

"CHEATER!" exclaimed Naruto yelling into her face.

She just shrugged her shoulders "so did you." said Samui she then grabs hold of his face with her hand "maybe if you are good I'll treat you. " said Samui in a low sultry tone she then smashes her lips against his own while he's occupied with Samui ravishing his lips she moves her other hand and grabs hold of his manhood. With her hand holding his cloth manhood she pulls his face closer to her own with him fully distracted the pale blonde moves from her seat and towards his own placing herself ontop of his lap but even now with herself now on his lap she had yet removed her hand from his manhood.

She then removed her hand from him his body Naruto is unaware of the sultry and devious look Samui has in her tundra orbs Naruto then jumps in surprise as her hand makes its way into his pants Samui shivers in glee as she feels the warmth from his manhood she then begins to stroke his manhood enjoying the low growl coming from his throat. Samui pulls her lips from his enjoying the site of turning Naruto into putty in her palm she then placed her hand on his throat looking him in the eye "tonight you do what I say." commanded Samui she then nibbles on his Adam's apple not allowing him to speak.

 **Planet: Cybertron**

 **Location -Decepticon War Room**

Starscream turned towards the leader of the Decepticons "will Onslaught be the only one coming with me? "asked Starscream in curiosity as he stares at the towering figure.

Megaton shook head negatively "no, Bludgeon, Octopunch, Shockwave, Nightbird, Thundercracker, Flatline, Nemesis Breaker, Deadend, Breakdown, and Kaon will join you on your mission. " stated Megatton in a tone that held superiority.

Starscream looks up at the cruel Cybertronian with an unsure expression "Lord Megatron are you sure that's such a wise decision sending that many to search for this Magna Saber? " questioned Starscream who look at his leader with uncertainty.

The silver transformer narrowed his red eyes at Starscream "did you just questioned me Starscream?" asked Megatron but the smaller Decepticon knew it was a threat.

Starscream shook his negativity with fear "n-n-no Lord Megatron. I would never question you my purpose is to follow your command. You ask me to slaughter a bunch of Cybertronian infants I shall do it in a heart beat my lord all I need is to hear the word and I'l do what is commanded my lord. " said Megatron bowing at Megatron while hoping his groveling was enough so his master wouldn't rip the spark from his chest or allow Knockout to use him as a test subject for some experiment.

Megatron glares at the cowering Cybertronian he then grabs hold of Starscream's throat the once gladiator or Cybertron takes pleasure in seeing terror and fear in the Decepticon's crimson eyes "good, it would be a shame if you happened to loose your head. You might live longer Starscream understood." order Megatron in calm yet deadly manner.

The second in command nods head hoping Megatron releases his hold on Starscream allowing the warrior to breathe from his masters's near death grip "yes of course my master." said Starscream who's kneeling on one knee.

Megatron just stares at Starscream with a cold and emotionless face staring at the Cybertronian who's trying to catch his bearings "be sure that it doesn't happen again. Now get up Shockwave has to inform you about the planet your going." said Megatron he then turns and sees Shockwave enter the room.

Shockwave turned towards Starscream then turned towards his master, the one eyed Decepticon bows towards his master. Starscream then rises to his feet "you said the Magna Saber is on a planet called..Earth?" asked Starscream who's staring at the purple Decepticon.

Shockwave presses a button on his cannon arm and an image comes on the screen the three Decepticons stare at the green and blue planet "this is Earth an organic planet covered with green organic substance called plants and water this Earth is inhabitants are creatures animals small organic forms that are motivated by basic instincts but this planet is mostly inhabitants are organic organisms called humans." said Shockwave.

Both Starscream and Megatron stare at the screen Megatron then turned towards Shockwave "what of these humans could they present a problem to the search? " asked Megatron he didn't doubt his Decepticons but he needed to know what his cons are going up against to Megatron it was better to be cautious than arrogant and prideful while Megatron was arrogant he was fully confident he could kill any Autobot or Decepticon who opposed him.

The two Decepticons watch and see as the screen changed both warriors raised an eye as they stare at strange organic lifeforms "they don't look very intimidating." commented Starscream he was pretty sure he could crush the tiny creatures with a simple stomp of his foot.

Megatron couldn't help but to agree with Starscream these humans didn't look impressive he'd had seen smaller Autobots who looked more intimating than these fleshbag insects. "Starscream you are correct while these humans are smaller and weaker than us they make up for it in their armies and some of their weapons could possibly kill one of our own. " said Shockwave in an emotionless tone.

Megatron narrows his eyes at his loyal soldier "show me the humans weapons ." demanded Megatron.

Shockwave nods his head the three watch as the screen turns to humans using various to guns, then to using a bazooka, grenade launcher, battle ships, battle submarines, various of combat jets, then to tanks, and what really shocked them when they see various of planets bombing a small island leaving it devastated and the last thing they see is a giant tickets looking weapon. Both Megatron and Starscream knew the more heavier weapons could kill them "Shockwave what was the last weapon it didn't look a normal rocket? " asked Starscream something about the strange weapon raised questions in the munchies head.

Shockwave turned towards Starscream "the humans call it a nuke. It is capable of reducing anything it touches into nothing but ash while it's not as powerful as our own the weapon could still kill or cripple us. " explained Shockwave.

The other Decepticons nod their head in agreement the two were confident they take a nuke but both knew they would be on their legs. Starscream crossed his arms and stare at Shockwave "we'll no doubt have disguise ourselves to blend in while I'm confident we can easily handle an army from these humans we don't need unnecessarily." states Starscream while usually he wouldn't care if he had to slaughter a bunch of people butchers understood this took a different approach.

"You are correct Starscream our mission is to find and retrieve the Magna Saber if our mission was to extinct these humans that'll be different but it is not." said Shockwave in a flat tone. But the scientist knew logically that'll be discovered while on Earth but he'd worried about that when it happened it solved no reason to even worried about something that has yet to even happened.

"I'm glad you two understand this mission but if you are discovered by a human dispose of the pathetic insect as you two see fit. Even if you are discovered by these humans keep searching for the Magna Saber." ordered Megatron with authority.

Both Starscream and Shockwave nods each of their heads in obedience "yes of course Lord Megatron and what should we do if their army forces comes in play? " asked Starscream he knew what his master was going to say but he'd enjoy it more when Megatron says it out loud.

Megatron grins darkly showing his sharp teeth "eliminate them, reduced them to nothing but ash, make these pathetic humans realize any fighting is as useless as the very air they breath. " commanded Megatron while he would rather be on Earth searching for the Magna Saber he is needed on Cybertron fighting the Autobots and taking control of the mechanical planet. Plus if he had left Cybertron it would raised questions with not only his own Decepticons but with the Autobots especially his nemesis and former-brother-in-arms Optimus Prime.

But the leader of the Decepticons had a feeling in his own spark that the Autobots will be heading towards this planet. He didn't know why he had such feeling maybe there was something else on Earth besides the Magna Saber. His eyes narrowed in suspicion "maybe the Lights of Orion is on that miserable excuse of a planet even if it true I will have the Magna Saber and once I do I will personally kill prime any other Autobot scum." thought Megatron .

Megatron turned towards Starscream and Shockwave his eyes then land on Shockwave "Shockwave retrieve the others for the mission I'd rather not repeat myself.* ordered Megatron Shockwave left the room the two only had to waitxa few minutes for Shockwave to return back with Onslaught, Flatline Thundercracker, Bludgeon, Octopunch, Nightbird, Nemesis Breaker, Deadend, Breakdown, and Kaon. Each of the Decepticons bow towards their master "now that you are here you have a mission to retrieve the Magna Saber it is on the planet Earth from what Shockwave had said their are humans they are no concerned of mine. " said Megatron.

Shockwave nods his head "Lord Megatron is correct while they weak their army slightly makes up for their but I picked another signature on this planet one that rivals the Chaos Energon that the Magna Saber has. The only logical answer is it is the legendary Lights of Orion which also means the Autobots will be there will have to disguise ourselves thus preventing the Autobots and humans to discovered our presence." explained Shockwave.

Megatron then points at Starscream causing everyone wondered what's he's going to do "Starscream will be leading this team and Shockwave will be the second-in-command." declared Megatron.

Starscream shocked face is wash quickly washed away and bows towards Megatron "thank you, Lord Megatron for this great opportunity. I won't let you down. " said Starscream.

Megatron then walks up towards Starscream and glares down at him "I hope not Starscream for your sake. I will give you this one warning if you failed this mission I will find you whenever you go, no planet will keep me away because even if you run towards the edge of the universe I will hunt you down until I kill you. I won't just simply kill you no I fucking torture you until your on the break of insanity only then I will allow you to die is that clear Starscream?" asked Megatron glaring daggers at Starscream.

Nemesis Breaker who has his arms crossed couldn't help but to be impressed by the brutality his master had just showed. Sure the blood thirty Decepticon was aware that Megatron was not only cruel but a brutal warrior but seeing him like this towards on of their own was something new "Lord Megatron can sure be terrifying when he needs to be. " thought the onxy-colored Decepticon.

Even Kaon and Deadend seemed to be smirking at seeing their masters's cruelty.

Starscream couldn't help but shiver in fear at the tone of Megatron but not just that it was the look in Megatron's eyes that held nothing but cruelty and cold "y-y-yes of co-co-course." stuttered Starscream who bowed down to his knees planting his face into the metallic ground.

The female Decepticon turned towards her master not even caring about the fearful Megatron "when do we departure my lord? " asked Nightbird.

Megatron grins sadistically "immediately." commented Megatron Starscream picks himself up and finally and leads the team towards a ship heading a course towards planet Earth "Flamewar, Thunderblast, Soundwave get in here. " ordered Megatron fortunately he didn't have to wait long for his warriors to arrive.

Each of the three bowed towards him "what is your bidding my lord?" asked Flamewar in a tone of seriousness and devotion.

If there was one thing he liked about the three Decepticons in front of him were that not only loyal to the Deception cause but were even more loyal to him than Starscream and Shockwave but especially enjoyed Flamewar and Soundwave's spy skills and Thunderblast's torture skills. "You three may stand. " ordered Megatron they each rise to their feet. The cruel leader then turned towards Flamewar and Thunderblast "now tell me what have the two of you found out.

Both of the female Cybertronians gain an expression of seriousness Thunderblast's yellow eyes stare into Megatron's own red "Lord Megatron we've discovered that Optimus Prime is sending a team to Earth." informed Thundercracker.

Megatron narrowed his eyes "one of the medics Rachet had discovered legendary Lights of Orion is somewhere on Earth. Prime has ordered a young Autobot named Hot Rod to retrieve this item. " said Flamewar.

"Does Prime know where the Lights of Orion are? "questioned Megatron but both female Decepticons shook their heads negatively Megatron them stroke his chin "this is too much of a coincidence for both the Lights of Orion and Magna Saber to not only pop up but to both appear on Earth is troubling." thought Megatron he turned towards Thunderblast "has prime picked his team yet? "asked Megatron.

She then shakes her head negatively "no he hasn't the last bit information we've gather is that Lights of Orion is on Earth and that Optimus Prime has one of his scientist working on a secret project called Xeroid Deva." said Thunderblast. Megatron shot Thunderblast a curious look "we aren't sure what it is we just heard that Prime saying thanks to Perceptor and Wheeljack project Xeroid Deva is nearly on its way from from completion. Unfortunately, gaining any information on this plan was unsuccessful due to Prime, Rachet and Hot Rod mostly discussing Earth we're sorry Lord Megatron. " apologize Thunderblast with her head looking down at her face.

But Megatron then begins to chuckle in a dark manner "don't worry about it besides you've two had made me proud. You two are dismissed. " said Megatron.

The two females Decepticons nod their head "yes, of course. We'll inform you if we discovered anything new about the Autobots." stated Flamewar.

He nods his head "make sure you." said Megatron in a low tone but everyone in the room was able to hear it Flamewar shivered in acknowledgement and understanding while Megatron could be scary she respected him. But for Thunderblast she shivered in excitement she always did admire his cruel nature to Thunderblast there was no worhty enough to lead the Decepticons and she had found Megatron attractive.

Seeing both Flamewar and Thunderblast leave the room he turned towards Soundwave Megatron grins in sinister manner "tell me Soundwave how goes your little projects?" question Megatron with a grin on his face.

"Each of them are online my lord, they are ready for missions." said Soundwave in a robotic tone Megatron's grin even became wider it was no real surprise this happened due to Soundwave hearing his projects is finally finished.

"Perfect, now with Kaon joining Starscream the Deception Justice Division needs a replacement for their communications officer." stated Megatron.

Soundwave nods his head and slammed his fist against his chest "I won't fail you my master." said Soundwave.

Megatron nods his head "I know you won't Tarn will inform you of your new mission Soundwave. " said Megatron he and Soundwave then head off to different directions Megatron is heading towards the lab base while Soundwave is heading towards the meet up where he's supposed to meet with Tarn. When Megatron makes it to the lab base he stares in satisfaction as Knockout works on a computer he then turned his head and sees Megatron and bows towards his master, Megatron then stares at the container holding Bumblebee at seeing their scout of the Autobots Megatron grins at the yellow transformer.

 **With Starscream**

Breakdown then turned towards Kaon he wasn't sure how he felt about the former Deception Justice Division member mostly because he's hard the con was creepy, cold, dead, empty, lifeless, soulless, bottomless, horrifying black eyes, and can become almost giddy in the execution of his duties. But what truly disturbed the large Decepticon is how hollow and cold his eyes are Breakdown then turned towards Starscream "so what's the plan fearless leader?" question Breakdown.

Starscream turned his attention Deadend and Thundercracker who are piloting the spacecraft Starscream ignore the obvious mock joke "our first plan is to find ourselves a base of operations then find some vehicles to disguise ourselves as after that we'll have to have the base set up. " said Starscream.

Kaon turned towards Starscream "that could actually work but we'll need to find somewhere humans won't bother to look at. But I do hope we can find some Autobots on Earth. " said Kaon in a cold emotionless tone.

Octopunch tilts his head in confusion "really why? " question Octopunch sure he heard rumors about the former Deception Justice Division member but he, was never someone who believed in rumors mostly because they could become false and unreliable but he also felt like there's a reason why his master had put Kaon on this team.

Kaon turned towards Octopunch with a dark insane twisted grin on his face "simple Octopunch, because I will enjoy ripping the Autobot piece by piece. " smirked Kaon in an insane manner.

The rest of the Decepticons enjoyed killing an Autobot as much as the next Decepticon but this con took it to another level "dear, All Spark I do hope I survive this mission with Kaon. " thought Starscream he then turned towards Shockwave "Shockwave could you find us the right place for our base I trust if anyone could find a good place it's you. " said Starscream.

"Very well Starscream, but like you said our first action to find the right disguise to blend in and not cause that much attention to ourselves. This mission requires extreme care if we fail it would mostly end with the Autobots gaining a win over us and some of being killed due to our failures." said Shockwave as he stares at Kaon and then stares at Starscream who shivers in fear as the threat of Megatron is still fresh in his head.

But each of the Decepticons also knew if they fail this mission it would be the end for some of them "well it seems like we all know what we're supposed to do find the Magna Saber for Lord Megatron and kill anyone who stands in our way. It doesn't matter if they are Autobots, these pathetic insect humans, or if they are Decepticon traitors we kill whoever dare stands in our way! We are Decepticons and we won't let anyone stop us no matter who the hell they are! " roared Nemesis Breaker with pride. "For Lord Megatron! " yelled Nemesis Breaker.

"FOR LORD MEGATRON!" cheered all the other Decepticons.

"For Cybertron! " exclaimed Nemesis Breaker with a loud predatory roar.

"FOR CYBERTRON!" exclaimed everyone.

Starscream smirks at Nemesis Breaker "well that's one way to motivate someone." said Starscream.

Onslaught nods his head in agreement he then turned towards Shockwave "I know it's a little soon but have you found a place for us?" asked Onslaught.

Shockwave nods his head "yes I have here the mountains are but on volcanoes there's a low chance they would look for us there but luckily the volcano is dormat but I also found another possible hideout it's surrounded by various of Canyons. I suggest we head towards the Canyons while the volcano sounds like a better hideout but I am unsure when the volcano would suddenly errupt." informed Shockwave.

Starscream who's arms are crossed he then gains a serious expression "not just that but we are unsure of this planet climate due to it being an organic planet but I agree Shockwave the best choice of Is the ones with the Canyons. Deadend, Thundercracker head a course to the new location. " ordered Starscream with a authority and pride.

Both Deadend and Thundercracker nods each of their heads "right. " said Deadend.

Thundercracker grins widely "Earth here we come. " chackle Thundercracker.

"Now with a chosen based it's time to blend in with this dirtball of a planet. " said Starscream.

 **Timeskip**

 **Location: Indian Ocean**

 **With Octopunch**

They found their base each Decepticon sought out their chosen vehicle form that could explain what Octopunch is doing underwater. After he heard about some of the submarines he just had to have it as his vehicle mode but unfortunately he didn't see any submarines that had enough fire power but.

Octopunch couldn't help but to groan "worthless I was hoping I would find a good submarine. Ugh, I should've went to the Atlantic Ocean instead. " groaned Octopunch but the underwater Decepticon grins in victory as he sees a USS South Dakota submarine he then scans the machine and swims off. "Ahaha, I wondered how the others are doing wondered Octopunch.

 **With Thundercracker**

 **Location: Brazil**

Thundercracker can be seen flying through the clouds in his Cybertronian jet mode he then catches site of a blue and black 36 Gripen fighter jet. He then chuckled at the site of the fighter jet he then uses his Cybertronian technology to scan to fighter jet and watches as the Cybertronian jet turns into a fighter jet. "He then fires at the jet he watches in glee as the jet crashes into the depths of the ocean "oh well it looks like someone shot him down." said Thundercracker he then flies back to the base.

 **With Bludgeon**

 **Location: Anaheim Desert**

The samurai like Decepticon travels through the windy desert "hmm, this mission will be a good chance to widen my technique. But there's one Autobot I want to see on Earth is Drift. Don't worry my rival your time is coming soon and I shall end your existence." said Bludgeon he then hears an angry roar he then turned and sees a pack of mountain lions he then slashes at each beast covering his blade in blood "tsk, pathetic rats. " said Bludgeon.

"What the hell! " exclaimed a man as he stares at the green and yellow Cybertronian. Bludgeon just stares at the dark green and yellow Turreless Bradley Tank the Cybertronian scan the machine each of the men in the tank watch in shock as the samurai like Decepticon resembles the tank.

He then points his cannon at the tank "human scum. " said Bludgeon he then fires an energy blast at the tank he watches as it explodes.

 **With Breakdown**

 **Location: Victorville**

Breakdown stares down at a crushed Police motorcycle "well Starscream and Shockwave weren't kidding when they said these humans are weak but still it sure is funny when they scream ehehe." said Breakdown he then hears the soundcof burning rubber Breakdown then looks in curiosity and smiles as he sees a midnight blue Knight XV he then scans the car. A cannon then fires at the car making it explode. He then transformed into his vehicle mood and drives off.

 **With Starscream**

 **Location: Tallahassee, Florida**

Starscream laughs in glee due to him having two F-16 Fighting Falcon jets chase after him he grins as he leads them away from any of the cities down below. Starscream had already scan the fighter jet "playtime over! " exclaimed Starscream he then dives down into the ocean with both chasing after him but before he goes into the water he pulls up.

Unfortunately, for the human pilot was unlucky as he plummeted into the water Starscream then transformed into his robot mode he then towards the jet and rips off both wings he then fires at the pilot killing him and destroying the plane in the process.

 **With Deadend, Kaon, and Nightbird**

 **Location: Harlem, New York City**

Due to Deadend and Kaon's psychotic nature Nightbird had decided to keep a watch on the two blood thirsty cons Nightbird sighs as she watches Deadend scan a blood red 2017 Jaguar F-Type SVR and Kaon scans a red, yellow, and grey Hennessey Venom F5. Both Deadend and Kaon can be seen driving in a street race "oh hell yeah this is awesome! " roared Kaon he then cackles as he slams against a Nissan Altima "ahaha that's right get out of my way you fools!" cheered Kaon.

While Kaon is slamming against each of the cars Deadend is speeding through the other cars "ahaha, no wondered these idiots love this!" gloated Deadend as he hits a car that's in front of him.

Nightbird shakes her head at the two she'd already scan a silver and yellow 2017 Corvette GS "I might as well join this race to make sure they don't cause too much damage." said Nightbird she then back flips and transforms.

 **With Flatline**

 **Location: Rancho Cucamonga, California**

The scientist can be seen riding in his purple and black Cybertronian car mode usually this would bring quite alot of attention but luckily the Decepticon is on the 210 freeway while driving and searching for a human vehicle mode he sees a crimson and black 1400 HP Inferno Mexican "I found it. I like this these humans may be weak but they have style. " said Flatline as he speeds up heading towards Ontario.

 **With Onslaught**

 **Location: Riverside, California**

Onslaught had just finished scanning a blue and purple 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor and is now heading back to his ship "I like it. This can be fun watch out Autobot scum Onslaught is on the move. " said Onslaught.

 **Timeskip- Three Days Later**

 **With Naruto**

A phone goes off causing both sleeping blonde's to groan he then buries his face deeper into her breast but the phone keeps ringing he then reaches for it and puts it on vibrate but unfortunately this doesn't solve the problem as the phone vibrates "ugh, this better be good." muttered Naruto he then picks up the phone "do you have any idea how late it is? " question Naruto.

"Aye who the fuck you think you are! " roared Karui who's on the phone but Naruto hangs up the phone.

Samui flutters her eyes open and stares at his viloet eyes "who was that? " asked a sleepy Samui.

Naruto gives her a peck on the lips and runs his hands through her hair "Karui. " said Naruto.

Samui raised an eyebrow at him "she does know it's 3 in the morning right? " question Samui she knew her friend can be impatient but sometimes she can't help but to wonder what goes through Karui's head sometimes.

"Apparently not. " said Naruto but due to his annoyance his phone vibrates once again "I swear to God I'm gonna kill her. " grumbled Naruto.

But before Naruto can even reach for the phone Samui grabs it "Karui whatever it is. It can wait you're being uncool." said Samui in an icy tone she then hangs up the phone she then turned towards Naruto "she won't bother us for the rest of the night.

Naruto smiles warmly at her "God I love you." stated Naruto he then attacks her collar bone causing her to give out a very sexual sultry moan she even moans even more as his hands hands hold of her round bottom.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Supreme Carnage and Fox Spy_** ** _after that I'll update Bridge of Two Paths Fox, War and Love, and Ninjas of Whirlpool I will also do_** ** _Twin Wind Esper and There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
